


taking hold of heaven

by isayyoucrazy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Alexander Hamilton, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, polyamorous character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isayyoucrazy/pseuds/isayyoucrazy
Summary: "children are the hands by which we take hold of heaven." — henry ward beecheralexander miscalculates timing one day and his little secret gets out. here's how the rest of the polysquad reacts, and how it changes their lives.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me posting another multichap when i should be focusing on dftc(aid) :,,) anyway.. enjoy?

When the apartment door opens, Alexander is the complete opposite of prepared. He hadn’t expected anyone to be home for another few hours, at least, and the squeak that he lets out is full of high-pitched terror and embarrassment. He rarely keeps secrets — he is, for the most part, incapable of such a thing — but this is one moment where he’d prefer to sink through the floor so he won’t have to answer any questions.

Oh, yeah. What’s he doing that could make him so scared of anyone finding out? Currently there is a Disney movie playing on the TV, which he seems to have been enjoying; there is a sippy cup on the coffee table with what looks like apple juice in it; and there’s Alex himself, who is laying on the floor on top of a brightly-coloured foam puzzle piece mat, surrounded by legos and wooden blocks and other toys, with a pacifier in his mouth.

As soon as the door opens, Alex’s head snaps up and he pulls the pacifier from his mouth so fast Lafayette wonders whether it was even there in the first place. They’re startled by the sheer amount of anger, fear, embarrassment, and vulnerability that flashes over their boyfriend’s face.

Lafayette thinks they know what’s going on, but they still ask, “ _Mon cheri,_ can you tell me what you are doing?” Then, since they know Alex and know how fast his brain will jump to conclusions, they add, “I am neither mad nor disgusted, Alex. I believe I understand the situation but I would like you to tell me anyways. We can do this now or after you become big again, whichever you would prefer.”

Alex blinks up at Lafayette and whispers shyly, “‘M being a baby r’now. ‘ssat okays?”

Lafayette's heart positively melts at their boyfriend’s adorable baby voice. “Of course, _mon chou_! Would you like me to play with you?”

Alex’s eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically. “P’ease! ‘M colouring, d’you wanna colour wi’h me?” He sends Lafayette large puppy eyes, which is completely unnecessary, since they have already fallen 100% under Alex’s baby charm.

“I would love to,” Lafayette says, smiling gently at their cute little baby as they sit down on the carpet. “What would you like me to colour, _petit bébé_?”

“Dis!” Alex shoves a Disney princess colouring book over to them. Lafayette hums and flips through the pages, admiring the neat colouring Alex had already done. They settle on a page with Moana and Pua, grab some of Alex’s crayons and coloured pencils, and set to work.

The two of them colour for a couple minutes before Lafayette realises something. “ _Mon amour_ , you are safe here. You need never hide this from me or Hercules or John. We love and accept you.” Alex makes the pleading eyes again and his lip wobbles a little. “Do you want your pacifier, darling?”

Alex nods furiously and his eyes well up a little until Lafayette locates the pacifier from where it had been stuffed under the edge of the couch and washes it and pops it back into Alex’s mouth. Alex grins at them around the paci and Lafayette smiles back indulgently.

The movie finishes playing just then and Lafayette pauses to ask Alex what he would like to put on next. He wiggles happily when presented with _Beauty and the Beast_ , so Lafayette starts that movie and they get back to colouring. Well, Lafayette colours. Alex colours a small section and then his focus drifts to the movie and he starts humming along. Lafayette nearly dies of cuteness overload when he sings along to “Belle” in his baby voice.

They still have a couple hours before Hercules and John should get home. Lafayette decides to message them now so their reactions won’t hurt Alex in any way.

•

**laf:** just so you know, alex is not his usual self right now.

**john:** is he okay??

**herc:** ^

**laf:** he is physically fine. he merely has a coping mechanism that i have learned about very recently. please be sure your reactions will not affect his mental or emotional state. if you react badly, he may never be able to use this to help him again. please just be careful when you come home. <3

**john:** aw :(( bb

**herc:** I’m getting off work as soon as I can

**john:** fuck you v much

**john:** i cant leave till 5

**laf:** hercules may actually be helpful. he is the only one of us without daddy issues… 

**john:** crap-

**herc:** Damn you right

**herc:** But also what does that have to do with Alex??

**john:** ^

**laf:** i will explain when you get here.

**herc:** I’ll be there in an hour and a half

**john:** i get off in 3 hrs, ill be there asap

**john:** take care of alex <33 tell him we love him!!!

**laf:** i will :) see you both soon <3

•

Alex’s head gets steadily droopier as the movie progresses. By the time Belle and the beast are dancing together, he’s fast asleep, leaning against the couch. Lafayette smiles softly at the sight and gently pulls the pacifier out of his mouth, and scoops him up to take him into the bedroom — honestly, it’s rather worrying how light Alex is — and then he cleans up. Alex has a box out in the living room that Lafayette puts everything back into, and the hall closet has a suspicious box-shaped space on the top shelf. Lafayette wonders how adult Alex manages to reach it, let alone baby Alex.

Does he plan these afternoons every time his partners go out? They’ve been dating for two years and friends for over five… they would have thought he would have let it spill by now. Alex can’t keep secrets at all — how on earth has he kept this from all of them this long? Does he want to keep parts of his life separate? Did he not trust his partners with this part of him?

Lafayette takes a deep breath and shakes off the thoughts. There’s no use going down this rabbit hole, when their partners will be home within hours and Alex can answer their questions then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be explained shortly!!! (as shortly as i upload the next chapter, that is)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so i told myself to stop posting on this story because i havent updated dftc(aid) in a bit,,, but that didn't work,,,, so here you go >.<
> 
> for anyone who has read about this coping mechanism and knows the /proper/ terminology, please don't stop reading! everything will be explained, i promise :) herc & laf are just jumping to conclusions lol

Hercules arrives quietly, and Lafayette tilts their head towards the kitchen. The apartment is fairly large but Lafayette doesn’t want to take chances with Alex, who is the lightest sleeper of the relationship, and Herc has no idea what’s going on but he’s worried and follows his partner into the kitchen.

Lafayette unstops the swinging door and lets it close. Then they turn to face Hercules.

“What’s going on, Lafayette?” Herc asks, his forehead pinching. “Is Alex okay?”

“ _Oui_ , Alex is fine at the moment, he is not sick or injured. He just… Hercules, what do you know about ageplay?”

“Erm… isn’t it a kink? Y’know, BDSM or some shit?” Herc’s forehead creases more as he frowns. “Are you saying you walked in on him, like —”

“ _Non, non_! It is not a kink!” Lafayette pauses and bites their lip. “I mean… it _can_ be? But I do not believe our Alex uses it in that way. I said he has a coping mechanism… I believe ageplay _is_ his coping mechanism. From what I observed this afternoon, it appears to be non-sexual, but I suppose we must ask him when he wakes from his nap.”

“Okay.” Herc appears to be processing all this. “Okay, we can handle this. Maybe we should do some research before John gets back.”

Lafayette nods and they settle out in the living room with their computers, whispering facts back and forth, as they wait for their fourth significant other to get home.

•

Hercules and Lafayette spend a surprisingly long amount of time researching ageplay. (It’s only surprising because Alex naps for way longer than he usually does.)

“I am so confused,” Lafayette groans, throwing an arm over their face dramatically. “This blog is saying that ageplay is sexual role...play — _roleplay_? — between two consenting adults, and this other blog is saying that it is used to cope with mental illnesses, and this fanfiction is calling it a nonsexual kink. _Which is it_?”

“Which is what?” a new voice asks.

“ _Jean_! You are home!” Lafayette springs up and kisses their boyfriend’s cheek. “Come, sit down.”

John takes a seat across from Hercules and Lafayette. “What’s going on with Alex? Is he alright?”

“ _Oui_ , like I said over text, physically he is fine. Mentally and emotionally, we are unsure. What do you know about ageplay?”

“Uh… it’s a kink, right? Where people roleplay being babies?”

“Yes, but it does not have to be a kink, I don’t think. I came home early today and found our Alex watching Disney movies and sucking on _une sucette_.”

“Pacifier,” John clarifies for Hercules. “So you think Alex is into this as, what, a coping mechanism?”

“ _Oui_. Hercules and I have been researching and we are very confused. Some websites say it is a kink between two adults, others say it is a safe-for-work coping mechanism and not a kink, and yet others call it a nonsexual kink.”

“Okay…” John says, frowning a little. “I mean, we don’t know that it’s ageplay, honestly. We don’t know how long he’s been doing this, and we’ve known him for — what, like, five or six years? I just think we shouldn’t judge him for something that none of us have found out about in all the time we’ve known him.”

“We’re not judging,” Hercules protests. “We’re just confused, that’s all.”

“Then we wait,” John says firmly. “We wait for Alex to wake up and we listen to his explanation of this. Don’t solidify any ideas in your head until we hear from Alex.”

Lafayette and Hercules nod, and so they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, as you can see, this is NOT a typical "nonsexual ageplay" fanfiction!! i have problems with calling it that, and for the purpose of this story, i will not call it that except in the tags (for exposure). this is my take on the coping mechanism (which i actually use and am very familiar with, so please don't comment stuff like "this is wrong, it's called ___").
> 
> this fanfic uses AGE REGRESSION terminology. AGEPLAY AND AGE REGRESSION ARE TWO COMPLETELY SEPARATE THINGS. ageplay is a kink, and kinks are inherently sexual, therefore ageplay is inherently sexual. i'm not gonna go into the specifics of age regression in this author's note. i'll put all the information into what alexander says when he wakes up.


End file.
